The Hyuga Curse
by Blizzard of love
Summary: One shot nejihina, Neji and Hinata go Ice skating things seem perfect until Hiashi arrives will they be able to continue or will Hiashi discover their secret?


**I know what some of you are thinking ****- if I have time to write this then my chapters for Shikyotenchi should be on time as well. But this was a FF challenge that was given to me by Crescent-Vampiress. The challenge can be found on my profile, however I cannot stress this enough - this is probably my least favourite pairing so please don't send reviews asking for another. Heh, who am I kidding? You've got to like it first.**

Normal = speech

_Italics = thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was cold outside the mansion, but I go out to train none the less. Contrary to most people in the clans' belief, I don't train simply to become better, or to prove to Hiashi-sama that I, his nephew, is worth his attention. No, I train for one person and one person alone. It was six months ago now that I began training like this. All because of one knucklehead.

I smile at the memory. _"She chose well in picking him as a decoy for our affections."_

Because of him, I believe it is possible now that maybe - just maybe - we can be happy. This is the real reason I train to be the best. Hiashi-sama will only allow the best to court her.

I pause for a moment. I'm warm from running through the moves. Activating my Byakugan, I move into the starting position for the third advanced form; both arms raised to shoulder level, a low stance and both legs bent ready to move. I close my eyes and wait. To an outside observer this would seem pointless but anyone who knows the form as well as I knows that there is a moment to act and a moment to wait.

Now.

My eyes snap open and I launch into motion, double finger jab followed by an evasive block flowing straight into an open palm strike over the right lung of an opponent. Slowly I begin to relax into the Pattern, simply enjoying the feeling of power, of control of my life.

Control. The secret wish of every branch member.

With Hinata, I truly hope that that wish will come true.

"Neji-san!" A voice intrudes into my private world. "Hiashi-sama wishes to see you in his office."

I recognise the voice now. Jicchi the Jyuuken - sensei for the younger Hyuga before they go to the Academy.

"Hai, Jicchi-sensei," I call back, smiling slightly at the outbreak I know is coming.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you for that next time, Nejigan!" he yells. "You hear me?"

Ah, poor Jicchi. Being called sensei makes him think he's old and he is so much fun to wind up.

"_Although she's going to have my head for this. Oh well__, I'll live… I hope."_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You summoned me, Hiashi-sama?" I enter his office.

I really hate it. It's been used for nearly twenty generations and the décor never changes. The only real light is behind Hiashi-sama, giving the impression that he stands with absolute power. In theory he does, too, but the elders...

"Yes. Hinata has expressed a wish to go ice skating at the rink that has recently been set up, but with the upcoming Chuunin Exams - I fear for her safety."

Ah, so that was it. Hiashi-sama has always been protective of his daughter in private ever since the cloud incident. It's a pity he can't show it in public, but the elders have gained too much power; if his compassion was shown elsewhere and the Elders heard they would rebel. That would cost the clan dearly in lives.

"I'm proficient on ice skates, Hiashi-sama. I practiced Jyuuken on them a few years ago and keep it up occasionally. You need not fear that the ice would impair my duties as a bodyguard," I reassure him. Few know it but Hiashi-sama is very much in need of reassuring from time to time. It was another reason to push Hinata harder. He saw himself in her and hoped that if he could not push her not to need reassurance like him, then at least she could put up a mask of competence like his.

I see his face relax and know I have said the right thing. "Good. That was all I needed to know."

Bowing, I leave the office with a grin on my face. I can't wait.

A whole day with Hinata! Christmas has come early.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's been ages since I went ice skating," Hinata remarks as she puts on her skates. She has a nice white pair with laces I never really understood the point of them till she puts them on. They make her look incredible. She's wearing a simple pair of loose trousers which allow for easy movement and her baggy fleece over a mesh top.

"I didn't know you had ever been," I say, surprised.

In contrast to Hinata's elegant skates I wear something closer to ski boots, designed with a clasp by the blade allowing easy release. The perfect bodyguard ice skate. I can simply skate off the rink and release the clasp if I have to give chase to a kidnapper. The other advantage of the skates was that they have been sharpened to a razor's edge.

The gloves I wear are reinforced so that the blades can be used as kunai. I had even asked Tenten how to use them.

I wear a thicker version of my normal clothes - white trousers and a hakama top, but it's been tied tighter against the cold, or more precisely to stop heat escaping from the heating seal that I've activated. I had requested one sewn in after a mission to the land of snow. I also wear a black scarf around my face.

"Come on – let's get a few laps in before Otou-sama gets here!"

She grabs my hand to drag me towards the rink. I hold it. She looks at me, surprised, then her eyes soften. "Neji. Otou-sama sent some branch ahead to reserve boots." She comes closer and gives my hand a light squeeze.

"They'll be here soon."

I sigh, and let go. She is right. If Hiashi-sama catches us like this, then we will have no chance at a life together.

"Let's get on the rink, then!" I give her a forced smile, but in reality every time something like this happens - my heart breaks a little more.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been going well until Hiashi-sama arrives. We were playing an innocent game of tag - an excuse, if nothing else, to be close to each other, but when I see Hiashi-sama arrive through my Byakugan, we have to stop. It will seem 'inappropriate'. And much as I respect Hiashi-sama, he infuriates me with his notions of propriety.

"Hiashi-sama" I acknowledge with a slight bow. He inclines his head and continues with his skates. I sigh. Looks like our fun's over.

We begin to skate off, then Hinata yelps as she trips over a stone on the ice. I reach out to catch her before she can hit the ground. For the first time since we were three, I hold her. It is bliss.

It cannot last, though. I help her regain her balance until I am sure she has it back, and caught Hiashi-sama looking at me. I have done nothing to give myself away - but I feel my cheeks warming under the scarf. Oh, Kami bless whoever invented scarfs. I diligently begin looking for the cause of that blessed stone's appearance, like a good bodyguard.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We finally return to the compound just as it's getting dark. My bodyguarding job over, I have to wait until she chooses to retire. My room is next to hers - as a bodyguard's should be.

But to me, it is merely a reminder of the true curse of the Hyuga branch. I activated my Byakugan and saw her do the same. We raised our hands to the wall. The curse none but the Hyuga branch know, not even Naruto or the main branch.

To see, but never to touch.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Done. Okay, I may do something like this as a challenge again but please tell me what you think. Here are the translations:**

**Jicchi – Practice**

**Nejigan – should be screwball, a reference to insanity.**

**Kami – God **


End file.
